


Grounded

by Its_mary4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Arumika Week, F/M, First Kiss, Jealous Armin, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: Armin and Mikasa ended up handcuffed after a big fight .





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Arumika Week   
Day 4: tied up

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" Mikasa grapped Armin by his collar , "why did you tell Captain Levi that Eren helped Sasha steal food ? How can you do that? They're grounded . Eren is grounded because of YOU." 

"WELL IF YOU LOOK AT IT FROM ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!" He yelled back

"What do you mean by 'another perspective' ?" She asked clearly annoyed 

"Maybe if you see anything away from Eren and your obsession about him , you'll understand what he did is WRONG ." He emphasized the last word. Mikasa stood speechless with her eyes widened for moments before she pushed Armin . She felt really angry and hurt . 

"What's going on , brats ?" A strict sharp voice was heard . The mess hall fall silent . All the soldiers that were gathered around Armin & Mikasa stepped aside so Levi can pass by . His eyes widened when he saw Armin on the floor and Mikasa in front of him . He never expected to see them arguing . Although Mikasa is so attached to Eren , but they had their arguments too , but to see Mikasa & Armin arguing that's the first time ! They had a really strong bond and understood each other perfectly . 

"Who started this ?" He requested answer strictly 

"Him/Her" Armin and Mikasa pointed at each other in unison . Armin is the type of person who would blame himself to see him blame Mikasa that means he is really mad at her . The same goes for Mikasa . 

"You are both grounded for causing disturbance in the middle of the mess hall !" Levi yelled . That's how they ended up handcuffed together 'till one of them apologize .

————————

"What ?" Mikasa snapped as Armin tried to get up pulling her arm with him . 

"I finished eating." He spoke drily . 

"I didn't ." She avoided eye contact . 

After few minutes Mikasa tried to get up , but was pulled back to her seat . 

"Now what ? Didn't you finish your meal earlier ?" She yelped . He just got up silently to follow her .

————————

He was no way going to apologize . He was always the one to apologize, but not this time . He was really frustrated at how unfairly she treats him when it comes to Eren. Maybe he was jealous . Just a little . 

He was snapped back to reality when he felt a tug on his arm . He looked up to see Mikasa .

"Where are you going ?" He questioned

"To find Eren ." She turned to move , but was pulled back , "why aren't you moving ?" 

"I'm done . I've been following you for the whole day. It's your turn to follow me ." He was annoyed . He didn't know why , but when she mentioned Eren he felt like he wanted to punch him . He doesn't understand this feeling . He always valued Eren and his well-being over his own . When did he start feeling jealous of him , he was wondering .

"Where do you want to go ?" She sighed . He is right , she figured . Although she was still confused & a little mad about his sudden behaviour . She didn't get why he was acting so strange around Eren lately . Did they have a fight , she thought . 

"To the library to grab some book after that I'll try to find a good place to read" he told her . His eyes shone whenever he talked about books . He is really passionate about them . She smiled a little . He noticed her small smile and was so flustered .

"Let's get going ." He tried hiding his flusteration . She nodded and followed behind . 

  
  


————————

He picked up a book about humans' feeling . He also decided to read under the apple tree in the training field . He usually sat their when he wanted to take a rest . 

Now they were sitting next to each other under the tree . The field was painted a beautiful orange due to the sunset . The book was on his lap , while he read quietly . She tried to read with him , but couldn't because it was far from her eyesight . The only way she can read is to rest her head on his shoulder , so she did . He looked at her for a moment before going back to reading . His face was red .

_ due to the sunset _ , she told herself .

He closed the book out of the blue. She raised her gaze to look at him . He was gazing at her too . 

"Mikasa , I was trying to figure out my feelings this whole day." He began speaking quietly and steadily , "I have figured out everything ." She nodded simply in response . 

"I'm sorry , Mikasa" he did look sorry , "I felt jealous .. of Eren . I felt jealous that you cared about him .. more .. more than you did to .. me. I felt like I didn't mean anything .. to you ." he struggled with words . She was surprised yet she didn't show it . She was also hurt that she couldn't show Armin how much he meant to her. Him and Eren were her only family . She felt sad that she made someone whom she considered to be a family (more than family) like he didn't matter to her.

"Since when did you felt like this ?" She asked clearly feeling guilty . He knew exactly when , but he thought that since he apologized she also should apologize. 

"I don't know ." He seemed to think for minutes before continuing ,,"Maybe … last week , when you abandoned me on my birthday just because Eren needed some help" he was trying to look unsure , but she can see through him . He was so clear and transparent for her . He was demanding an apology indirectly. 

_He deserves one , she agreed with him_ _silently_

"I am so sorry , Armin . I didn't know I made you feel that way" She was guilty as hell. She touched his check with her free arm , "you are important to me . You do matter . I care about you more than anyone. I love you more than you think ." He smiled. 

"I accept your apology , Mikasa" he felt a lot lighter now that he got what he wanted . 

"So do I" Mikasa suddenly kissed him taking him off guard . 

_ Since he was honest with her . It's only fair that she is honest with him too , she figured . _

"I love you more than family . It's different from my feelings for Eren . With you , I'm not worried about anything . I've been in love with you for a long time , but my dumb ass only figured it out when I thought I lost you a year and half ago in Shignshina battle . And if I did left you last week is because I couldn't leave Eren . I promised aunty Carla to protect him . But I do love you as much as him and may be even more." 

He was totally stunned by her words. He didn't know what to say , so instead he kissed her back . A soft sweet kiss . 

  
  



End file.
